


Mirror

by vassalady



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Logan shows up in her room, Marie decides they should play a game.</p><p>(Podfic and text included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).



> For analise010 who is all sorts of amazing! (This was meant to be a birthday present, but it is way too late for that, so it's just a "you are awesome" present!)
> 
> (And because I thought it too funny to pass up) End song credit: the Divinyls - I Touch Myself

Length: 17:59

Download (Mediafire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?rcccfmypk55ykvc) (17MB)

Audiofic Archive Link: [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011506.zip)

 

 

~~~~~~

 

Marie rolled her shoulder. She'd taken a nasty fall during their tussle with the Brotherhood yesterday, and it was still a bit sore.

She leaned against the door with a sigh. The day had dragged on and on. She was both tense and exhausted and couldn't decide if punching something or falling into bed without even changing was the better option.

"You should get that checked out."

Marie stiffened until she registered that she knew that voice. Logan. She scrambled for the light switch.

Logan leaned against the window sill, arms crossed. Marie grinned at him. If she was suddenly feeling a little less worn, well, it wasn't everyday she came back to a nice hairy hunk waiting for her. "I assure you, I'm fine. You know, it's impolite to sneak into a girl's room at night." She walked into her room, nonchalantly stripping off her jacket and tossing it to the bed.

She heard him approach, and when he spoke, he was right behind her. "Just checking on you," he said.

She turned to face him. "You're a sheep in wolf's clothing, Logan. Such a damn sweetheart."

Logan replied with a growl. "If I could touch you, you'd know there's nothing sweet about me." His breath ghosted over her skin. They were close enough that she could imagine she felt the heat radiating from his body. She raised her gloved hand and placed in on his chest.

"You have to move back a little, big boy."

"And if I don't want to?"

She met his eyes slowly. "You know you can't take it." She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and watched Logan's eyes flick down her face before moving back up. She took the step back herself, and when Logan moved to follow her, she held up a hand.

"No way in hell," she said. "Not gonna kill another guy with sex."

"It'd be a way to go," Logan said, but he stayed where he was.

"Sure, I guess." Marie began by pulling off her gloves and dropping them to the floor. Then she started undoing her blouse, first the top button, and then slowly worked her way down. "You're not gonna make me be the only one, are you?"

Logan growled low in his throat before tearing off his shirt, followed by his white tank top. Marie's eyes trailed up his chest, covered in hair that she wanted to run her fingers through, pull and twist into tiny knots.

She shrugged out of her shirt and then reached behind to undo the clasp of her bra.

"Wait," Logan said. "I want to."

Marie studied him for a long moment before turning around. "Be careful," she murmured.

She could feel how warm Logan's fingers were through the material as he pinched the fabric to pull it away from her body. He unhooked it and began to pull the sides over her arms. Marie raised them, so Logan could pull it completely off. As he did so, he came dangerously close to touching her skin. She felt a shiver run through her, her body eager to take all it could from Logan.

The memory of when she once had both thrilled her and sickened her. Although it had been necessary, she had actually enjoyed the feel of his power and life welling up inside her, her body stitching together with impossible speed, the heat that she leeched from Logan coursing through her, the glimpse into his mind.

The bra came free of her arms, and Logan stepped back, dropping the garment on the floor.

"Play a game with me," Marie said, facing him again. She hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans. "We used to do this in ballet when I was six."

"Can't see you wearing a tutu," Logan said.

"Pink, frills, the works," she replied with a smirk. "Copy what I do. And try to keep up."

Logan slowly placed his thumbs through his own belt loops.

They stayed like that for a long moment, watching each other. Marie slowly counted to fifty in her head, enjoying the subtle signs betraying Logan's impatience. His fingers twitched. He growled, soft and low in his throat. His eyes danced over her body.

"Remember to follow," she said as she brought her hands to the front of her jeans. "Closely as you can."

"Don't need to remind me," Logan said. He undid the button above his fly a fraction of a second after Marie.

She could see him hardening, the outline of his cock becoming clear. She brushed her hand over her crotch. She smiled, satisfied, when Logan released a little hiss as he mirrored her, hand brushing past his cock.

She dragged her finger in a pattern that forced Logan to just skirt his cock as he mimicked her.

"You're cruel," Logan said, without any real bite behind it.

"Then don't play," she said. She trailed her hands up her stomach and sides, Logan following. "You can find the door."

Logan didn't reply.

She ran her hands over her breasts. "I like it when you touch me like this," she said in a hushed whisper. She pinched her nipples, then slowly rolled them between her fingers. Logan did the same. His face relaxed as he toyed with his nipples, his tongue darting out to wet his lips with his eyes focused on her breasts.

"Your hands are warm," she continued, rolling her neck and relishing the thought of Logan touching her. "And you just know right where to touch."

"Well, yours are cold," Logan said.

Marie smirked. "You're killing the mood." She splayed her hands flat over her breasts and massaged them. She saw Logan bite his lower lip, rolling it between his teeth. His eyes met hers. She made a show of running her tongue over her lips, which earned her a lusty growl from Logan.

She ran her hands and fingers along her shoulders and neck, forgetting about their little game for a moment and just enjoying the soft sounds Logan made, his heavier breathing and soft grunts. There was a slight trace of cigar smoke in the air; he must have had one right before coming to her.

Slowly, Marie undid her fly. This proved a slight challenge for Logan, as he carefully pulled his jeans from his hardening cock.

Growing impatient, Marie quickly pulled down her pants, and stepped out of them, leaving her only in her underwear. Unfortunately, Logan went commando, and he stood stark naked in front of her, his cock heavy, full, and wide.

"Well now, what am I to do?" she said.

"We could stop playing," Logan said.

"True," Marie replied. She considered her options, continuing as they had been and touching herself either over or beneath her underwear, or changing the rules.

Watching Logan's eyes trail over her body, she decided to change the rules.

"Ok," she said, absently rubbing the top of her crotch and enjoying seeing Logan do the same, "let me lose these, and then we'll mix things up."

"Sounds good to me."

Marie slipped out of her underwear. She held them up for a moment and then tossed them Logan's way. He took the opportunity to palm himself, running a thumb over the head of his cock. The underwear landed near his feet, and he spared it only a glance.

"Like what you see?" Marie spun slowly, arms in the air.

"You're beautiful," Logan murmured. "Like always."

Marie bit her lip even as she smiled. She looked at Logan through her eyelashes, slowly running over his body. She liked how he fit together, a little stocky, solid, and so much hard muscle. "You're looking pretty good, too," she said. "I might have the better deal." Logan laughed, but only for a second.

"So what now?" he said.

Marie studied him for a long moment. His hands were resting on his hips, clearly trying not to touch himself anymore. She thrust her hips out. "We each say what we're going to do to the other," she said. "And then you have to do it."

"Like?" Logan said. Marie would never deny she liked when he didn't try to take the lead.

"Like," she said slowly, drawing the word out, "I think I would run a hand over your lips while I grasped your cock in my other hand."

Logan did just that; he let a finger pull gently at his lips while he grabbed himself.

"Well," he said, "I would run my tongue over your ear while pressing a finger into you."

Marie wet the tip of a finger and dragged it in and around one ear. With her other hand, she pressed slowly into herself. She let out a sigh as she ran a wet finger from her cunt to her clit, rubbing over it a couple times.

"Logan," she said. "Touch me more. Make me come."

She enjoyed the way Logan smirked at her. He was still slowly jacking himself.

"I'm going to lick down your body, until I can bury my face between your legs and make you come from my mouth alone."

Marie closed her eyes. She imagined Logan was pressing up against her, skin hot and sweaty, his strong arms wrapped first around her shoulders, then her belly, and at last her thighs. She wanted to stride across the room and grab him, throw him to floor and mount him, ride him until she couldn't think, until he couldn't speak.

She massaged her clit, increasing her speed and pressure.

"I'm going to tease you slowly," she told Logan. "Fast, and then slow, rubbing your balls, gently squeezing now and then."

She heard Logan groan, deep and throaty, and it gave her shivers. She loved the noises he made, so different than his usual quips.

Marie curled her toes in as she felt her arousal build, orgasm near. "Almost there," she whispered. "So close."

Logan growled. "I'll make you come hard, hold you open and run a finger over you."

In her mind, her fingers became broader and rougher, not at all like hers normally trapped in her gloves. She could feel the little part of Logan's mind she still carried with her. It held sensations of Logan touching himself, furtive and frantic, just to get off. The way his fingers felt on his cock became how hers felt on her clit. She moved faster. "Logan," she chanted, "Logan, Logan, shit, Logan."

"Come on, baby, you're almost there." He sounded tender but ragged.

Marie's orgasm built, until at least it pulsed through her. She rocked back on her heels, face raised to the ceiling. She sighed as she came down, her fingers still resting against her clit, rubbing lazily. Her fingers were slick, and they glided easily over her skin.

She looked at Logan when she heard him panting. He grinned at her. "Sorry," he said, "I'm cheating."

It was only a moment before he came over his hand, his eyes closed and quietly grunting.

"And I wasn't done," Marie said, but she didn't mind. She'd let her own mind wander a bit.

"The next time, then," Logan said.

Marie smiled, but she didn't reply. Next time, she was hoping for something a little bit different.

The last pair of gloves that she had gotten were too rough on her, though she was getting closer. Another pair she felt more confident about would arrive soon. She would just have to give them a test run, and maybe Logan could finally touch her. With a matching pair, she could touch him.

She smothered the tiny part of her that said she could just touch him now, skin to skin, and enjoy a completely different kind of pleasure.

Once they had cleaned up, using the last of Marie's tissues, they stood at the door, just far away from each other to not touch. Their breathing synchronized for a moment, until Logan took a deep breath, nose twitching. He sighed.

Marie traced his features with her eyes, moving deliberately slow. This was as close as she could come to caressing his face with her lips or cheek.

“I’ll see you around,” she said at last. Her eyes met Logan’s, and they stared for a long while.

“Yeah,” Logan said at last. “See you.”

Marie reached out, touching Logan’s arm. She wore her gloves, it was safe. But something about the touch broke the moment. She stepped back quickly, smiled and waved, and closed the door.

Alone in her room, Marie said to herself, “What the hell is my life?” with a soft, deprecating laugh.

She slid to the floor, her exhaustion returning, but the tension gone.


End file.
